bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nnoitra Gilga
Fixing Spanish Just doing my duty and trying to convince the owners of this site to correct the Spanish (and not just dictate that Bleach defines Spanish). - Indice Radar is not "Mark Radar" (clearly this was translated using a translation website.) Indice Radar is literally "Radar Index" or "Radar Rating". - Santa Teresa is indeed a common name for a species of mantis, but it also literally means "Saint Theresa" which may be why Nnoitra's outfit seems to give him a halo. On a side note, it says here that Nnoitra can spontaneously generate two more arms... but unless I'm misremembering the episode when I watched it.. well.. I recall him saying he HAD all six arms and was simply hiding 2 to surprise Kenpachi. Nookleer7 (talk) 05:57, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Pesquisa and High Speed Regen Shouldn't Nnoitra also have Pesquisa here since he already has a more advanced version of it being Indice Radar? Also, Nnoitra doesn't have High Speed Regeneration. The reference given is really referring to how Arrancar Resurreccions heal previous wounds.The only thing he can regenerate is severed limbs, which is not only Santa Teresa's ability but is also differentiated here. Ulquiorra has already that he is the only Arrancar with High Speed Regeneration. Khaotic Twist (talk) 05:14, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Immense Spiritual Power? There are no notable feats that warrants the "immense" SP status Nnoitra currently has, over the standard "great" SP for most Captains/Espadas/Sternritters. Apparently the justification for this is that he fought "on par" with Kenpachi. Well he fought a Kenpachi who's subconsciously holding back -- only then to be later revealed that Kenpachi was also consciously holding back Kendo techinques as well -- and lost very badly. The other support in the article is the fact that he's right below the top 4 Espadas, worded in a way that it implies he's very close in power to them, but none of that is even relevant to Nnoitra. He released his Zanpakuto without hesitation in Las Noches because his Resurreccion is no where near powerful enough to cause great damage to the fortress. Unless I'm missing something that greatly contributes to the claim that Nnoitra's SP is "immense," I recommend changing it to "great." While I am at this, I might as well recommend doing the same to Nelliel's SP as well. As Nnoitra said himself, the Espadas grew in power so Nelliel's former Rank means nothing. In fact, Nnoitra is stronger than she is. Lightning Laxus (talk) 03:47, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Personally, I agree that we need to change it to "Great". Not just because of things regarding Kenpachi Zaraki (which itself is a bit of an unusual case), but also because of certain capabilities we've seen with others who are classified under "Immense", and aside from rank, Nnoitra's fights (Sado, battle-worn Ichigo, Nel's unstable form, and Kenpachi's subconscious handicap) don't really help his case of what his capabilities are. Additionally, when Ichigo finally does fight Ulquiorra (who he himself is classified as "Immense"), we were given the vast power difference between the 4th and 5th Espada, both in his base form and his Resurrección (without using Segunda Etapa), and in Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra, he was fully healed. I think we have more than reason enough to change his classification to "Great", but I am prepared for any possible counter-arguments to be made before anything is done. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:27, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :I disagree. There were many feats shown that Nnoitora's spiritual power was immense. Apart from fighting on par with Kenpachi for the most part, he stopped Kenpachi's sword with his bare hand, grievously wounded him in one strike with his eye-patch off, sent him flying into a building (completely destroying it in the process) and almost beheadedhim. For someone like Kenpachi who boasts "immense" spiritual power, it's difficult to make the case that what was inflicted on him was inflicted by an opponent with "great" spiritual power (he damn well nearly died, and would of if he hadn't finish it). Not to mention that Kenpachi complimented his Reiatsu, saying it was as if it were sharpening his blade. 09:03, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::He stopped Kenpachi's sword with his Hierro, which he claims to be the strongest in the history of the Espadas. The Hierro feats for top 4 Espadas (& Yammy) aren't that great, except for Ulquiorra (but that's only against Ichigo), so it may as well be true. Higher Reiatsu != stronger Hierro. Correlation yes, but it's like saying whoever has the most Reiatsu is the fastest in speed. Furthermore, it was only temporary. As soon as Kenpachi's muscles adjusted, he was able to cut Nnoitra no problem, even cutting of pieces of his Zanpakuto, all while pached. Fighting Kenpachi "on par" (it wasn't really) isn't even relevant to the amount of Reiatsu he has. Destroying buildings, being able to physically wound Kenpachi, and "almost" beheading him are all testiments of Nnoitra's physical strength, not his Reiatsu. High physical strength does not equate to high Reiatsu, as Aizen said when Dangai Ichigo showed up. A feat that contributes to how much Reiatsu Nnoitra has is how powerful his Ceros are, which got deflected by pached Kenpachi with a single hand. Lightning Laxus (talk) 21:27, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I agree with this course of action. It was made very clear that the Espada ranked 4 and above were on a completely different level compared to 5-9 in terms of power and skill, and spiritual power tends to correspond to the abilities one displays - given that Nnoitra wasn't included in the "don't release under Las Noches in case you destroy the place" memo, I think it's safe to say he was far below Ulquiorra's level and only a bit above Grimmjow's. And after some thought, much like Ichigo, Kenpachi (at least pre-timeskip) is not a good example for power rankings because of how he fights.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:16, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I haven't been convinced by the arguments to keep it as immense. I support changing it to great. 11:38, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Okay, done. If three admins agree that it should be changed to great, then I have no further objection. 12:37, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I would tend to agree here, Grimmjaw isnt even considered of that lvl there is no shame in being great, the justification doesnt really exist here. I dont really agree with the points presented by the original poster for why but having looked into it myself it seems a justifiable fix.-- I can agree on that in his Base-Form his SP is only in the higher tier of Great. But would his Resurrección I’m a little confused by. Wouldn’t that warrant either Immense or an Enchaned SP? Unless I am mistaken isn’t the strength and nature Reiatsu equal to the strength and nature of Reiryoku. Given how Kenpachi didn’t have his eyepatch at that part of the battle, Nnoitra was causing injuries that even Kenpachi thought could kill him if he continued the fight.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:00, January 14, 2018 (UTC)